Nico Di Angelo and Those Stupid Freaking Wizards
by E.P. Wat.s
Summary: Nico Di Angelo was absolutely sick of this quest, and absolutely sick of wizards. HP and PJO/HoO crossover strays from canon
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Nico Di Angelo was absolutely sick of this quest, and absolutely sick of wizards.

HP and PJO/HoO crossover strays from canon

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello all.**

Please excuse any errors, it has been a while since I've read the canon stories for either series, and longer since I wrote for Harry Potter. This is my first time writing with PJO/HoO characters, so excuse me if I get them wrong for a while. I'm still learning.

Now that that is out of the way, enjoy the story!

Follow, Favorite, Review.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Nico paced back and forth in between platform's nine and ten at King's Cross Station, absolutely lost. He had been told to go to platform 9 ¾ in order to board the train to Hogwarts, but he was realizing now what the problem with that was. Damn was he wishing he had been given more information.

 _He had been in the middle of searching for Percy, when he was approached by a woman in a black cape, skirt, and hunting boots. He could tell right away that she was no mere mortal._

" _Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." Nico frowned, suspicious, but said nothing. The woman smiled gently. "Don't worry, young demigod. I'm not going to hurt you."_

" _Who are you?" He asked, unsure of whether or not the woman was a Goddess or a threat._

" _I am Hecate, goddess of magic, perhaps you have heard of me?" Nico nodded._

" _I'm sorry, I should've recognized you." He apologized, bowing slightly._

" _It's alright. Now, I have a quest for you." Nico internally groaned, hoping his face remained neutral. He didn't have time for a quest! He had to find Percy!_

" _Of course. What do I have to do?"_

" _The wizarding world is on the brink of war. A man, perhaps you have heard of him from your father, named Tom Riddle or Voldemort, has been avoiding death for years, and has begun to rise to power again. Your quest is to protect his main target, Harry Potter, and find and destroy any of Voldemort's horcruxes located at Hogwarts. A horcrux is an item that a dark witch or wizard has placed a piece of their soul in. Riddle has created many of these horcruxes, but over the years, a few have been destroyed. You will be attending Hogwarts as a fifth year student. Only the headmaster is to know who you really are, or what you are doing."_

 _Nico nodded._

 _"Good. The term begins on September 1_ _st_ _. You will board the Hogwarts express from platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station in London. That is all I can and will tell you." With that said, the woman raised her arms, and chanted some words. Nico felt a strange warmth spread through his body. "You have received my blessing, and will be able to perform the magic needed to blend in. You will find your Hogwarts letter and instructions on getting to Diagon Alley in your pockets. This will be your wand." She handed him a long thin box. "It will help you control your powers better than any of the wands sold to normal wizards will. I must leave you now. Good luck, hero." Nico bowed again, and when he straightened up, she was gone._

"Di Immortales!" He muttered, grabbing his luggage cart and looking around. He caught sight of a strange looking group of people with similar luggage to his own, and a mangy black dog.

' _Perfect.'_ He thought, smirking. He watched them closely as one by one they ran straight through the wall between the platforms. _'Why didn't I think of that?!'_

Nico quickly followed suit, shutting his eyes as he made contact, opening them again as he walked out onto a crowded platform covered in what he assumed were witches and wizards. Trying his best to ignore the sadness he felt inside as he witnessed happy families bidding each other farewell, he boarded the train. His experience with family wasn't exactly the greatest. Too much death and territorial uncles…

* * *

Nico quickly found an empty compartment and sat down. However, soon after the train began to move, there was a small group forming in the doorway. The bushy haired girl at the front smiled at him before speaking.

"Hello, do you mind if we sit with you? Everywhere else is full." He nodded, scooting closer to the window. The girl who had spoken stuck out her hand after sitting down. "Hermione Granger." He shook her hand, nodding.

"Nico." He said simply.

"This is Ron and his sister, Ginny. And that's Neville, and Loone-Luna and…" She hesitated here. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"And…?" The final person in the compartment looked at him sheepishly.

"I'm Harry Potter."

' _Ah. Him.'_

"Okay." He said, noticing how pretty much everyone in the cabin either sighed in relief or looked at him incredulously. He just shrugged it off.

"Excuse me for asking, but you aren't from around here are you? I mean, you sound American, and I've never seen you before. You must be too old to be a first year, correct?" Hermione asked, giving him a good look over.

"I'm an exchange student." Nico answered. _'Or something like that.'_ The answer seemed to satisfy the group, and they quickly began talking about other topics, ignoring Nico all together. He didn't mind much. He was pretty used to being on his own anyway and sometimes preferred it.

After changing into their robes some time later, the train came to a stop and the students began to unload.

Nico followed the group to the carriages, keeping quiet as Harry and Luna discussed the threstrals. He felt better around the creatures. The feeling of death radiating off of them made him feel at home, as sad as that was.

His letter had told him to take the carriages to the school, as the headmaster had been alerted to what might happen if Nico tried to cross the lake.

* * *

Soon, they reached the castle. Nico was stopped by a stern looking witch who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.

"Wait here for the first years to be sorted." She said as they stood outside the great hall. "You will be called in and introduced as an exchange student and sorted separately." Nico nodded, fiddling with the sleeves of his robe. He really missed his aviator jacket…

After what felt like forever, he heard himself being introduced and the doors opened up. Taking that as his cue to enter, Nico walked into the great hall, hearing students whispering to each other, and gasps from the ghosts. All the spirits bowed down before him, much to his annoyance.

' _They're gonna blow my cover!'_

He sat on the stool, as directed by Professor McGonagall, and sat perfectly still as a ratty old hat was placed over his head. Before he could comprehend how weird that was, there was a voice in his head that was not his.

" **Hello, son of Hades. Where shall we put you?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for all of the positive responses! I love them so much. To answer a reviewer's question, yes this does take place in OotP and around Lost Hero/Son of Neptune. However warning ya'll now, like i said last chapter, its been a while since i read them so its gonna stray from canon quite a bit. Sorry for that. Im trying to find my copies of those books now so i can have reference.

Also, as for Nico's house, I was torn. One option was to do the cliché for this crossover type and shove him into Slytherin, but to be honest, he really doesn't strike me as much of a Slytherin! Sure there's the dark stuff but when you get down to it, he's really not the right personality. I made my decision with some help from the internet, and a post on the tumblr, sortinghatchats, I made a decision. (If you want to see the post, just message me and I'll link you to it)

Anyway, here's chapter two!

Follow, Fav, Review!

 **Disclaimer:**

Since I forgot last time, I do not own either series.

* * *

 **Recap:**

 _After what felt like forever, he heard himself being introduced and the doors opened up. Taking that as his cue to enter, Nico walked into the great hall, hearing students whispering to each other, and gasps from the ghosts. All the spirits bowed down before him, much to his annoyance._

' _They're gonna blow my cover!'_

 _He sat on the stool, as directed by Professor McGonagall, and sat perfectly still as a ratty old hat was placed over his head. Before he could comprehend how weird that was, there was a voice in his head that was not his._

" _ **Hello, son of Hades. Where shall we put you?"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Nico jumped, visibly startled.

' _Who are you?! How are you in my head?!'_

" **I am the sorting hat. I'm going to sort you into your house. Hmm….quite an interesting mind here. So much darkness and anger. So much death. Hmm…Must have taken a lot of bravery. Loyalty is very important to you. My my…You could fit well with any of the houses. However…Hmmm…Yes, that will do nicely. Be prepared for a fight, young demigod. The traits you possess will help you greatly in the future. The traits of a…HUFFLEPUFF!"**

Nico stood slowly after the hat was removed, a little shocked by the hat's last few words. What traits? What future?!

He made his way over to the Hufflepuff table, after asking McGonagall which table it was, and took a seat, ignoring his new housemates trying to make conversation. He was quickly lost in thought, the hat's words racing through his head still. It wasn't until a woman wearing, in Nico's opinion, too much pink, interrupted the headmaster that he began to pay attention again.

However she was quickly tuned out as well because honestly what a load of hogwash.

The food appeared and his housemates began to dig in. Nico did not. He had forgotten to take his fire out of his trunk and had no way to send the Gods his sacrifice. Hopefully no one would notice…

"It just doesn't feel right…." The girl on his left said to the boy across the table from her. "The house isn't the same without him…" The students around them all nodded glumly. Curiosity got the best of him and Nico turned to the girl.

"Who?" He asked, trying his hardest not to sound rude.

"Cedric Diggory. He would be a seventh year with me this year." The girl shook her head. "I can't believe he's just….gone. A whole summer and I've still not accepted it."

"What happened to him?" He shrank into himself a little at the shocked stares he got.

"Oh right." Someone said. "You're from America. You probably didn't hear." He shook his head. He most definitely hadn't heard.

"We hosted the Triwizard Tournament last year…" The girl to his left began quietly. "He was one of the Hogwarts champions. The last task was a maze and when he and Harry came out of it….He was dead. We were told it was he-who-must-not-be-named who did it…"

"My parents don't believe that. They told me it's all a conspiracy made up by Dumbledore." One boy said, crossing his arms. A few other's nodded, their families having told them similar things.

"There's no way." The girl said sternly. "Cedric was our family, there's no way he was killed for the sake of a conspiracy."

At the mention of family, Nico was reminded that he should be searching for Percy. His cousin should have been top priority. Damn this quest, taking up his time! He would have to IM the camp later and find out if anyone had found anything...

"Oh, by the way. Nico, right?" He nodded. "Well Nico, welcome to Hogwarts, and more importantly, welcome to Hufflepuff! I'm Justin, Justin Finch-Fletchly. Nice to meet you." One by one, the surrounding students introduced themselves. Susan, Hannah, Zacharias, and Ernie.

"Nico Di Angelo." He replied, forcing a smile. Gotta be friendly. Not that he planned on making any friends, but it wouldn't hurt his quest to at least have _allies._

However he still didn't know how he was going to get this quest done. Especially with Potter being in a different house, it would be quite hard to protect him. Of course, he hadn't expected the quest to be easy. After all, they never are…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So there you go, Hufflepuff Nico. The post I got the idea from gave a lot of good reasons as to why he would be sorted here and it makes a lot of sense and I really liked the idea.

Anyway, I don't know when I'll update next, maybe tomorrow, maybe in like a month, we'll hafta see. I apologize now for my weird update schedule...


End file.
